Yonaka Kurai
|-|Yonaka= |-|Lord Prosciutto= Summary Yonaka Kurai (倉井 ヨナカ) is a high school girl and the protagonist of Mogeko Castle. She is the younger sister of Shinya Kurai. In Mogeko Castle, she is shown wearing the scalped top half of King mogeko's head as a hat in the normal ending, when she becomes Lord Prosciutto. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 4-A '''to High 3-A''' via knife and Huffspray | At least Low 2-C Name: Yonaka Kurai | Lord Prosciutto Origin: Mogeko Castle (Deep-Sea Prisoner) Gender: Female | Genderless Age: Unknown, likely a late teen | Unknown Classification: Human | God Attack Potency: Unknown, Multi-Solar System level, to High Macrocosmic level via knife and Huffspray (She can one-shot Mogekos with these items, a single Mogeko can destroy the Mogeko Castle, which has multiple stars in it, and is stated to be infinite in size) | At least Macrocosmic level+ (Yonaka inherited the power of Lord Prosciutto, who is seen as godlike and all-powerful to the Mogeko race, as such, she should scale to Etihw, who created the Gray Garden universe, much more powerful than Yosafire) Dimensionality: 3-D | 5-D (Gods exist in a higher plane of existence) Travel Speed: Unknown, at least Normal Human, likely higher (Despite being a regular human, she can easily outrun Mogekos) | Immeasurable (As a God, she should be comparable to Etihw, this one being much superior to Yosafire) Combat Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Comparable to Etihw) Reaction Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Should scale to her travel speed) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Human Class, Multi-Solar System Class to High Macrocosmic Class via knife and Huffspray Durability: Human level | Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: Average | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Low Macroversal (Can affect beings in a lower plane of existence as Gods exist in a higher plane, should be higher than Wadanohara) Powers and Abilities: |-|Yonaka= One Hit Kill (Huffspray instantly knocked Moge-ko out), Limited Existence Erasure and Conceptual Erasure (Killing beings with her knife makes them disappear, Mogekos exist solely as an idea), 4th Wall Awareness (She's aware she's in a game), Power Absorption (Stole King mogeko's power), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Conceptual Erasure (Scaling to Shinya, who tanked a stab from Yonaka) |-|King mogeko's power= Life Manipulation, Creation, Conceptual Manipulation and Abstract Existence (Type 2, King mogeko created the Mogeko Castle and the Mogeko race, Mogekos exist solely as an idea), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Created a portal that goes to the Human World), Reality Warping (Can distort reality around him), Regeneration and Master Swordsman (Mid-Low, regenerated from being stabbed in the chest), Duplication (Mogekos can infinitely multiply), Statistics Amplification (Can give power to Yosafire), Mind Reading (Scaling from Defect Mogeko who can read thoughts), Healing (Mogekos seem to be able to heal wounds), Blood Manipulation (Scaling to Blood the Blood Spirit who can create servants made of blood), Immersion (Mogekos are shown to be able to enter and leave paintings), Teleportation (Mogekos are able to teleport), Sealing (Scaling to Moge-ko, who sealed Mogekov), Elasticity and Body Control (Mogekos can extend their tongues and necks), Immortality (Types 6 and 7, Mogekos can survive while headless, they come back as zombies after death), Disease Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Mogekoel has arrows that induce these effects, Fluff Mogekos can infect humans with Blancfluff, which kills within a month), Berserk Mode and Rage Power (They get significantly more powerful and violent while mad), Shapeshifting and Plot Manipulation (Type 1, King mogeko created the good ending of the game, changes form while doing so) |-|Lord Prosciutto= All previous abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Godly, should scale to demons such as Yosafire, comparable to Etihw), Reality Warping (Whatever Gods think becomes reality), Immortality (Types 1 and 3, Gods can have eons of years of age), Light Manipulation and Holy Manipulation (Created holy light), Flight and Possession (Is shown to be floating when Yonaka got possessed by Lord Prosciutto), Soul Manipulation (Can make the souls of Mogekos ascend to heaven) Higher-Dimensional Existence and Manipulation (Gods exist in a higher plane of existence), Resistance Negation (Scaling to Etihw), Confusion Inducement, Blindness Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Surprise Inducement, Attack Negation, Resistance Manipulation, Holy Manipulation and Resistance to all of these (Lord Prosciutto created equipment that induces these effects and also grant an immunity to those who wear it, these are described as holy) Standard Equipment: Knife, Huffspray, books Intelligence: Average | Unknown, likely Nigh-Omniscient within the Mogeko Castle Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Yonaka Kurai | Lord Prosciutto Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Deep-Sea Prisoner Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Plot Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Mind Users Category:Holy Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Possession Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Disease Users Category:Death Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Characters